Golfers must carry a supply of wooden or plastic tees, and many golfers at the present time also carry small plastic ball position markers which are used on the green to precisely mark the position of a ball that is picked up to avoid a stymie of a player who must putt first, or to avoid having a ball close enough to the player's line of sight to distract him. Such ball position markers customarily consist of a small plastic disc with a stud centered on one surface to be pressed into the turf of the green. It is difficult to carry tees and ball position markers in a pocket because they have sharp ends which tend to damage a pocket, and the golfer may run the tip under a fingernail when he reaches into the pocket.
Some golf bags are equipped with small loops to hold a few tees, but others are not; and in any case the golfer must remember to take a tee from the bag when he selects a club for a tee shot, and if he forgets to do so there are some situations where he has left his bag a considerable distance from the tee because of the location of the tee and fairway relative to the green on the last hole played.
It is most inconvenient for golf ball position markers to be carried upon the bag, because the bag cannot be taken onto the green, and the golfer often does not know that he will need to use a ball position marker until he is on the green and has seen the relative locations of the various golf balls, on the green. Further, a marker may be needed only after a golfer has played his first putt.
Applicant has not heretofore been aware of any small, convenient device for carrying tees and ball position markers on the person during a game, and which can be stored in the ball pocket of a golf bag when not in use.